Extraño
by BuhoOscuro16
Summary: Era su culpa! ¿¡Y que si su rostro era tan bello como el de un ángel recién caído del cielo? ¡Eso no le da derecho!/Su padre seguramente lo mataría… y luego lo haría en sopa para comerse sus idioteces y desecharlas al día siguiente./Porque si, lo aceptaba, sentirse extraño cuando ella lo miraba se sentía… bien. [Este fic participa en reto del Forum Canciones del Antiguo Berck]


**_Bien, increíblemente no tengo mucho que decir xP creo que el fic en sí lo dirá todo por mi xD Sólo diré, que a partir de la segunda película de HTTYD Snotlout se ha ganado un poco de mi cariño —Digamos que después de tener 0% ahora tiene un 1% ¬.¬ bueno, bueno… tiene un 2% xD— y no me gusta el hecho de que nunca lo dejen con nadie —Aunque en parte se lo merezca xDD—_**

**Aclaraciones:**_UA (Universo Alternativo) o bien puede ser un MM (Mundo Moderno) donde los personajes tendrán siete años —Mi edad favorita para hacer fics xD— los dragones serán gatos —Por razones obvias xP— y por sobre todo esto es un Snotlout/Astrid —Increíblemente inocente xDD— O, Como yo lo llamo, un ¡Snotrid! —Lo acabo de invertir xD ¿Se nota?—_**_¡Sí no te gusta, no lo leas!_****Quedas advertido**_._

**Declaimer**: **_Este fic fue un pedido de Ozanai en el foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"Y creo que ya está de más el decir que tampoco me pertenecen los personajes —Y tampoco lo harán jamás T_T—_**

**_Ahora sí, los dejo con..._**

**_._**

**_*.*.* Extraño *.*.*_**

**_._**

* * *

Extraño.

Se sentía tan tonto, y extraño.

Pero sobre todo extraño, _muy_ extraño.

Pateo una pequeña roca con los brazos en los bolcillos; cabeza gacha, mejillas infladas y sonrosadas, hacían que su increíblemente ceño fruncido perdiera el efecto deseado y en lugar de eso le hiciera ver adorable. Quería irse, quería perderse, quería desaparecer. ¡Dios, es que se sentía tan tonto! Nunca antes le había pasado algo como _eso _en su vida ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca, jamás de los jamases él, Snotlout Jongerson, se había sentido tan ri-ri-ri(Palabra censurada por el pequeño Snotlout)¡Era indignante! ¿¡Cómo podía!? Tonta niña bonita.

Era su culpa.

Ella tenía la culpa. ¿Cómo se atrevida, esa niña boba con complejo de princesita de Disney? ¿¡Y que si sus ojos eran tan lindos como el cielo!? ¿¡Y que si su cabello brillaba como el sol!? ¿¡Y que si su rostro era tan bello como el de un ángel recién caído del cielo!? ¡Eso no le da derecho!

Gimoteando audiblemente, como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar como un adulto cuando pierde en la lotería. El pequeño niño de escasos siete años decidió que tenía que sacarse la boba imagen de _esa_ niña de su pobre mente infantil. Así que concluyo que seguiría haciendo lo que había estado haciendo desde un principio en ese tonto parque familiar escandaloso; Buscar a su gata.

Insultando a la desdichada gata, Snotlout saco sus brazos de sus bolsillos y procedió entrecruzarlos a la altura de su pecho, mostrando en el proceso unos cuantos arañones, hinchados y rojos, en sus antebrazos claramente provocados por un gato; cortesía de Hofkang —La gata-maldita-endemoniada—. Aun se preguntaba por qué es que la conservaba todavía, desde el día en que la encontró en la calle, herida y desangrándose, no había hecho otra cosa más que demostrarle cuan malagradecida e ingrata podría llegar a ser: arañando sus brazos por tratar de acariciarla, mordiéndole la cara cuando intentaba acercársele, rompiendo su tarea cuando no tenía ganas de buscar su caja de arena, ¡Incluso robándole su comida! Tonta gata del demonio… ¿Quién se cree? ¿Lady Gaga? No es como si no se parecieran… Bueno, sí, no se parecen en nada —Una era una mujer que cantaba música rara; la otra era una… gata… ¿Qué, hacia cosas… raras? Jongerson se detuvo en seco, gimoteando aún más fuerte y halándose el cabello ¿¡Porque no simplemente dejar de buscarla!? No sería tan difícil ¿Cierto? ¡Ahg! Esto era taaaaannnn fastidioso.

_ Tonta niña bonita…_ murmuro mientras retomaba su camino dando zancadas. _ Todo esto es culpa tuya…_ Porque era su culpa. Porque si ella no hubiese estado presente en sus pensamientos —O en su campo de visión— él nunca habría soltado la correa de la _tonta_ gata huraña, y ella nunca habría corrido como alma que lleva el diablo a ese _tonto_ parque cursi, y él no andaría buscándola como bobo ¡Estaría con Ruffnut y Tuffnut en su casa divirtiéndose a lo grande con sus videojuegos!

Suspirando rendido, el niño castaño se dejó caer sobre la cima de una pequeña colina recubierta de pasto en la zona más desolada del lugar. Estiro a todo sus extremidades, hasta parecer una especie de estrella llena de arañones, un poco de sangre, y tierra, _mucha _tierra.

Su padre seguramente lo mataría… y luego lo haría en sopa para comerse sus idioteces y desecharlas al día siguiente. ¿Cómo pudo distraerse tanto? ¡Ah, sí! Estaba viendo a esa niña con complejo de Barbie de ojos azules y linda sonrisa que le hablaba de… algo… a lo que no le prestó atención, por estar perdido viendo los efectos que creaba el sol con los cabellos, que caían en los lados de su hermoso rostro moviéndose lentamente al son de esa música angelical que se escuchaba de fondo y-

_ ¡Ya deja de pensar en ella!_ Jongerson sollozo, tapando sus orbes azuleos con su antebrazo _ Esto apesta… ¡Y papá me va a matar!_ _"Tonta Hofkang"_

_ No creo que lo haga_

El castaño se puso en pie de un brinco, literalmente, tratando de levantarse tan rápido que termino cayendo de bruces sobre la tierra —De cara—; donde, por cierto, se permitió saborearla por un momento —Ya que había tenido la intención de gritar, pero sólo logro comer pasto— y se dio cuenta de que no era muy fanático de su sabor; se quedó descansando así , boca abajo, con la cara pegada al suelo, con la boca llena de tierra; pero conservando su apariencia de estrella.

_ Lo lamento_ ladeo su rostro, no queriendo levantarse nuevamente, y observo a su "Intrusa-de-pensamientos-personales-donde-podia-quejarse-de-todo-cuanto-quisiera" de la manera más aburrida que pudiera. _ No fue mi intención molestarte_ Entonces sus orbes se abrieron como platos.

¡Era ella! ¡La culpable de todas sus desgracias! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a parecérsele así de repente!? ¡Pudo haberle dado un paro curdi-carde-cardo.. ¡Lo que sea!

Jongerson se sentó en tiempo record, sus manos sobre la tierra detrás de su espalda, y sus piernas abiertas estiradas, mientras la veía anonadado por encontrársela en ese lugar —Aunque sabía que tambien estaba en el parque tonto ese—. Y tenía que aceptarlo, ella era muuuuuy bonita…. Linda…. Con los destellos blancos detrás de su silueta dándole una imagen celestial, la música de fondo imitando un coro de ángeles, su precioso vestido de color añil con bordados en amarillo, sus sedosos cabellos rebeldes moviéndose con el viento —A pesar de que llevaba una trenza— y las pequeñas burbujas de colores flotando a su alrededor junto con un montón de corazoncitos, mientras hablaba de ¿Quien-sabe-que-cosas?

_ ¿De dónde los sacas?_ interrogo el niño de pronto, rompiendo el momento "mágico" y viéndola directo a sus hipnotizantes ojos color cielo.

La pequeña blonda dejo de hablar bajando la mirada para observar al castaño; una clara interrogante adueñándose de sus facciones _ ¿Sacar qué?_

Colocándose en pie, y sacudiéndose los pantalones negros, la camisola ámbar y el abrigo gris en el proceso, Jongerson respondio como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo _ Los efectos_

_ ¿Cuáles efectos?_ La niña parpadeo perpleja, viendo como su contrario retiraba varias hojas de su cabello pardo y se situaba una gorra guay de color gris _ ¿De qué hablas?_ ladeo la cabeza confundida, abrazando lo que llevaba en sus brazos contra su pecho, y frunciendo un poco el ceño. Nunca le gusto estar confundida; las dudas no eran lo suyo.

_Miaaaaaauuuuu_

Ambos niños vieron hacia abajo —Más exactamente hacia lo que la niña abrazaba—para encontrare con un par de ojos amarillentos que los veían muy fijamente. Jongerson sonrió abiertamente, reconociéndolo como su _objeto perdido _al instante.

_ ¡Hofkang!_ abriendo sus brazos y haciendo el ademan de acercársele para abrazarla, la gata inmediatamente comenzó a gruñir y lanzar zarpadas, Snotlout, entonces, tuvo que desistir de su abrazo acercando sus extremidades a su cuerpo; pero no borrando su sonrisa _ ¡Te he buscado por todas partes, linda!_ entonces su alegría se esfumo y arrugo el ceño _ ¿¡Dónde has estado!? ¿¡Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba!?_ coloco ambas manos sobre sus mejillas encorvándose un poco y haciendo gestos dramáticos _ Papá pudo matarme; yo pude perderme; y a ti pudieron comerte_ quito las manos de su cara, colocando una sobre su cadera y señalando a la felina —Aun siendo cuidada por la niña— con rabia _ ¡Estas castigada! ¡No podrás jugar con los ratones, ni comer atún por todo el año! ¡Y a partir de hoy… TE BAÑARE DOS VECES AL DÍA!_

La gata, reaccionando ante esta última amenaza, escapo de los brazos de la blonda —Quien veía todo con una gota en la sien— y comenzó a arañar el rostro de su humano.

_¡No harás tal cosa!: _anunciaba las acciones de Hofkang.

_ Eres gracioso…_ la risita aguda de la pequeña logro hacer que el castaño y la gata dejaran el alboroto y voltearan a verla _ ¡Fue un gusto conocerte niño-que-no-me-dijo-su-nombre! ¡Adiós!_ la oji-azul, sonriendo ampliamente planto un fugas beso en la mejilla del niño y comenzó a irse por donde había llegado, hasta que un grito la detuvo por un momento.

_ ¡Me llamo Snotlout!_ la niña se giro para verlo _ ¡Snotlout Jongerson! ¡Tengo siete años, vivo en Berk y voy a la academia!_ tomando a su gata entre sus manos y elevándola por sobre su cabeza, evitando de milagro sus zarpazos y mordidas, añadió, _ ¡Y esta es Hofkang! ¡Un placer conocerte…!

_ ¡Astrid!_ la niña devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa _ ¡Astrid Hofferson, siete años y medio, nueva en la ciudad! ¡El gusto es mío!_ y sin más que decir, continuo con su camino.

Snotlout se quedó de pie, sonrosado, aun sosteniendo a Hofkang en sus brazos quien estaba un poco más calmada, y sonriendo bobamente. _ Bien, este momento hizo que mis desgracias valieran la pena._

Incluso la perdonaba por adueñarse de su mente y parecer una especie de hibrida-Barbie-princesita-de-Disney.

Porque si, lo aceptaba, sentirse extraño cuando ella lo miraba se sentía… bien.

Incluso podría gustarle el sentirse extraño.

* * *

**.**

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Se merece un review? ¿Estuvo bien, estuvo mal? Ustedes dirán XP**

**La verdad es que no soy buena escribiendo romance-adolescente-o-de-ningún-tipo-realmente, así que decidí hacerlo con niños xD ellos son más… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Dulces? ¿Tiernos? ¿Adorables? ¿Llevaderos? ¿El perfecto némesis para un fic de "romance" sin necesidad de antiborrarlo de tanto "romance"? xDD**

**Él piensa que es una Barbie porque todas ellas son rubias y tienen ojos azules; y una princesita de Disney porque todas ellas son bonitas, Además se vendría pareciendo a Cenicienta, l bella durmiente y a Elsa —Dígase rubia de ojos azules xD— aunque el cabello de Elsa es casi blanco 'o.o'**

**Espero su opinión. Acepto tomatazos, y lanzamiento de cualquier otra verdura —Excepto la papas porque esas duelen xD— y frutas —A menos que estén podridas—; pero tambien acepto galletitas, y golosinas y cualquier otra cosa rica y comestible xD aunque pensándolo bien, me gustarían más los reviews xP**

**En fin, me despido xD**

**BESOS :***

**BO16 Fuera ¡Paz!**

**Psd: No se fijen en la imagen, ¬¬ fue la única que encontré mas o menos pasable xD**


End file.
